


RWBY RPG Stuff

by Wyvernwraith



Series: RPG stash [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: D&D, Forever stuck as DM, RPG, RWBY - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernwraith/pseuds/Wyvernwraith
Summary: Just some things I made for my player's campaign. These were made with EnderofThingsUnofficial RWBY Tabletop gameon reddit. Each chapter will have maps, NPCs/PlayerPCs and more.I do not own RWBY nor will I own some chapters in this work. Some NPCs and locations were inspired by elements from other users.Critiquing and advice are always welcomed.
Series: RPG stash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830460





	1. Foreword

*Sorry guys, Still WIP*

\


	2. Continents geography and kingdoms

*sorry, still WIP*


	3. NPCs

*Sorry still WIP*  
Merah Mallory  
  
Race: Human  
Weapon: Umbra n’ Crimson  
Gender: Female  
Age: 35  


A human huntress who flunked out of Haven academy to pursue personal matters regarding her missing father. She took up bounty hunting and debt collecting to make ends meet while searching for info about a mysterious faction. At 35 she gave up on finding the truth and took in 4 individuals who couldn’t enter the academies for one reason or another. Her cocky and carefree attitude to the Huntsmen career has made her an unpopular individual among certain circles.

While she hardly ever starts a fight her Rage semblance will make sure she ends it. It has a nasty habit of flaring up from time to time, dragging Merah in and out of trouble. While enraged Merah's eyes and hair glow red, she hits harder and more savagely. She won’t even feel any pain dealt to her while enraged… Or until her semblance wears off. 

Her weapon of choice is her twin gauntlets named Umbra n’ Crimson, Umbra is darker and sleeker compared to its bulky sister Crimson and houses a cord which merah could use to grapple or draw opponents closer. The gauntlets can easily be swapped to both arms or legs for interesting combos. She has been seen using a mix of kick boxing and jailhouse rock while fighting opponents. Due to her cocky nature she will purposely leave openings for her opponents just to see if they’ll go for it. 

Small secret: Has an uber sweet tooth and can be easily bribed with sweets.  
Large secret: Has strong feelings for a fellow bounty hunter.  
Devastating secret: Was the heir to a large fortune rumored to hold crucial information that was lost about Grimm, one problem is that the trove is hidden from both man and monster. The key to it and it's location has been lost due to her father’s disappearance.

Stats: Merah will always have Strength, Willpower and Perception as her highest stats, Agility and Endurance are medium while Discipline is the lowest.  
Trivia: Her name Merah in Malay means “Red-Haired” and Mallory means an unfortunate person in English (Norman origin)  
Inspiration: Dante from devil may cry, Johnny cage from mortal kombat and Cereza from bayonetta. 

*Harpy*  
  
Race: Faunus  
Weapon:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 28  


Small secret:  
Large secret:  
Devastating secret:  
Stats: Trivia: Inspiration: 

*Cherry Roselin*  
  
Race: Human  
Weapon:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 36  


Small secret:  
Large secret:  
Devastating secret:  
Stats:  
Trivia:  
Inspiration:

*Chase Fuhara *  
  
Race: Striped Hyena Faunus  
Weapon:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 24  


A faunus born and raised in the savage outlands of Vacuo. Being the runt of the litter isn’t easy, especially for hyenas. In his life he learned that it takes a special kind of courage to survive the savage world. He traded one hell for another when he joined the White fang at 21, with his lockpicking skills and semblance they sent him on jobs where success was all on him. After 3 years he disappeared hoping that his former brothers wouldn’t come looking for him. Now he works any job he can get his hands on while under a number of aliases.

If Chase’s Mimicry helped him survive his childhood in Vacuo then it’s gonna help him till he literally drops dead. Chase can touch an individual and can copy their semblance, fighting style and voice for about a day. He has used this to surpass security and cause false orders via radio during past jobs. Nothing scares an opponent more than facing someone with their own skills. All of this comes with a drawback though, if one can make him laugh it cuts off the ability.

Chase gained Ominous Embrace after the failed supply raid that cost him his “family”. Ominous Embrace is a black and silver tonfa that can split apart into two flyssa swords that Chase wields with precise accuracy. Since Chase didn’t build or grow up with this weapon he has yet to find all possible forms it could take, he knows for sure whoever the original owner was that they are or... Were a force of nature. Chase quickly learned that if paired up with his semblance this could be a dangerous mix for anyone going against him. .

Small secret: He’s a softy for cute animals. If there’s a dog, petting it is first priority.  
Large secret: Is or was part of the White Fang  
Devastating secret: He was the one to cost the White Fang a huge supply mission. Because of him a large part of the faction was lost along with dust, personal info and his place in the White Fang.  


Stats: Chase’s highest stats are Willpower and Perception with Discipline being the highest out of the three, Strength and Agility are medium while his Endurance is the lowest. Trivia: Chase in old french means “Hunter or Huntsman” while Fuhara in Swahili means fun. His full name is literally “Hunting is fun”.  
Inspiration: Hyenas, Jan Valentine from hellsing, and Vaas from Farcry 3 


	4. New Races or subraces

*Sorry, Still WIP*  
Robots  
  
(WIP)  



End file.
